Consonant Guard ㄴ
Consonant Guard ㄴ or Consonant Guard Nieun (자음 경호대원 ㄴ (니은), ja-eum gyeonghodaewon nieun) is a character in Denma. Summary He first mentioned in The knight (17). He's one of Gongja's students. His friend is Lot. He hadn't a family. Biography Decades ago In The knight (22), it reveals that he recommended Lot to Gongja, who's his teacher. He hadn't a family, so he basically handed a White Police Guard over to Lot. Decades later In The knight (17), the Maskless Darth Vader says the Directors of a Blank to under the assumption that the Consonant Guards hasn't been a change in members, ㄱ (Giyeok), he, ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul) are all Quanxs that turned down the offer of the Gosans' White Police Guards. The Shortest Director pulls by the Maskless Darth Vader's ear and asks that's what he want the Directors of a Blank to look out here, why the hell would they've to look out for those hooligans, who he does thinks they're. The Maskless Darth Vader answers he's not done yet, all of ㄱ (Giyeok), he, ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul) are students of Ms. Gongja. The Shortest Director puts the Maskless Darth Vader's ear and says alright then, he should forget about this job. The Medium Height Director says this could actually be better, they could make Gongja do all the work. The Shortest Director ask back who the hell would Gongja listen to. Juwan asks he can try speaking to Gongja. The Shortest Director says actually, if it's an outsider like Juwan, Gongja might at least listen. Juwan says he has been greeting her every year, so if the Shortest Director just let him meet her, he'll do something. Gongja sits in a chair, smokes a cigar, meets Juwan and the Maskless Darth Vader. Juwan tells Gongja to something. Gongja asks so what Juwan is telling to does right now, is to fight her own students. Juwan answers it's a misunderstanding, what he's asking of Gongja is, that she stop the unnecessary casualties that could occur from unnecessary collisions. Gongja calls Juwan to Dodo and shouts that's the same thing, and he thought it was a good idea to say that to her so he's insane. Juwan apologizes if he came off disrespectful, but if Gongja participate in this operation, she can use this to stop the Emperor's taunts. Gongja stands up and tries to go somewhere and says Juwan should beat it, fuck off. Juwan says Gongja knows she's the only one who can take on this position, because she's the greatest Quanx in the history of universe eight. The Consonant Guard ㅅ (Shiot) swooped into Conqueror and lost the Consonant Guard ㅁ (Mieum), and when he heard what the Medium Height Director had said, he reports it to the Emperor. The Emperor says he'll match the Conqueror's annoying little riot and orders the Consonant ㅅ (Shiot) should tell ㄱ (Giyeok), he, ㄷ (Digeut), ㄹ (Rieul) to go take care of the situation, clean, and return with the key. In (22), he first appeared. He angry and shouts the other Consonant Guard to who it was thanks to that Lot got to become Ms. Gongja's student, if only he'd a family, that position in the White Police Guards would've been his. The other Consonant Guard says him to he feels like same teacher, such drastically different students, it's honestly mind boggling. He angry and shouts the other Consonant Guard to shut it, he told him not to compare him to Giyeok (ㄱ). The longest Director reads his memories and he's surprised. The Shortest Director traps him in a wall of a prison who's with Jiro though because they going through some steps to make sure he wouldn't be able to use any Quanx abilities. The Shortest Director says him to he should thank his master, if he wasn't a student of Gongja, his face would be in that wall too. He angry and says the Shortest Director to he shouldn't dare call out his teacher's name like that, like he arrogant lowlife Blanks know anything about Gongja. The Shortest Director says says the Directors of a Blank have been living with Gongja for over five years now. He says there's no way, his teacher would ever stoop so low to be with the likes of him. The Shortest Director says him to what a clueless pupil he's, he didn't have any idea what's happened to his teacher, the undisputed greatest Quanx in universe eight. After the Directors of a Blank disappear, he thinks, to think something like that happened to his teacher, really shouldn't have associated with the Devarims. Trivia *ㄴ (니은, nieun) is the second (or third in South Korea, but common used in second) consonant of the Korean alphabet. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:Gangland